


Less is more

by Andr3wEzz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: Stiles likes to think himself the dominant one, but is he?





	Less is more

**Author's Note:**

> First - Happy New Year!
> 
> So a while back my sleepy muse gifted me with an introspective fic about Stiles that was him coming to accept Scerek & realizing why he fought it so hard. I got a comment on a sequel requesting it becomes Sciles and while that didn't come to pass - and wouldn't - my muse gifted me with this instead. 
> 
> It started sleepy, as an idea, but by the time I put thumbs to keyboard I was already fully awake so it gets a title. Scott and Stiles are the only ones with the others getting a group mention at one point but just assume that everyone lives, Harley is still there and that Draeden is canon for it ;3

Stiles likes to think of himself as the dominant one, and in a lot of ways he is, but in truth it's Scott.

 

Oh _sure_ \- he's the loud mouth one, always talking too much and usually over everyone else (while Scott just lets him) or will make plans spanning everything from keeping them alive this week to just dinner while Scott supports his ideas or even Scott simply letting him make rash decisions he only half tries to stop during  & has to deal with later. But he doesn't do any of this without waiting for Scott's silent approval - a nod, a certain amusement on his face - and maybe that's the most obvious sign he never was the dominant one.

 

Still, it's not until they're alone in their bedroom that it truly comes out. Because Scott might let him choose positions but usually he can't get off until he feels Scott caressing him, usually holding them so they face the floor length mirror in the corner of their room.

 

And what kills him the _most_ is that Scott isn't really this huge dirty talker, that's all him. He's the one describing how full he feels or pleading with Scott to 'PLEASE hurry up!' while Scott, well.

He feels foolish for thinking at one time that Scott's habit to speak plainly & without complicated words was unintelligent when, really, it was just him being completely honest about what and how he feels all the time. What kills him is that Scott's dirty talk isn't even anything more that stating things they both know or, usually, finding good in whatever ridiculous thing he'd just finished doing earlier that day. Like right now - he can see them in the mirror, is entranced watching Scott sink into him over and over but it doesn't make Scott narrating his wonder any less hot.

 

"You're so good at this" he'll whisper between both of them panting. Scott's hands explore his body then, one with a firm grip on his junk while the other is more of a wild card - perhaps his thigh? Or maybe a thumb rubbing his nipple in time to their thrusts. "God, look at you. So perfect for me." 

 

He wants to go faster; Scott savoring them like this is too much of a sensory overload but the free hand leaves his nipple and instead stops his frantic hips. "Easy babe." So he follows the command, head leaning back as Scott scent marks the other side of his neck before sucking on a hickey. 

 

"Scott" he whines out because it's all he can do now, it's the only sound that he can make. And it's times like these he feels the _most_ fortunate to have landed his best friend because he just says 'I know' around his neck and pumps his hand faster. It doesn't take much and soon Scott is exhausted as well, the evidence of which dribbles out just the tiniest bit once he's finally done. Scott's eyes flash red at the sight and it's almost enough to get him hard again - on good nights they go for a second round because of it. 

 

Not now though, Stiles is too spent. He watches as Scott returns with a warm washcloth and a sleepy smile that says nothing & everything as he cleans them up and pulls him close after. It's him that wants to break the silence but any retort is lost to a yawn so instead he lets sleep take him, happily following Scott's silent lead yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to work on writing more non porn LOL
> 
> But I really like this and I hope you all do as well.


End file.
